Boto
by Banjodog
Summary: It's 1920. Yami, son of a college president, is sent to the Amazon to accompany zoologist Ryou Bakura. But what starts off as a trial voyage ends up being something more sinister, as the Amazon reveals some of its dark secrets. YY


Boto  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters therein do not belong to me. No copyright infrigement is intended.   
  
Summary: In the year 1920, Yami, the son of a university president, is sent on a research expedition to the Amazon to accompany the world renowned zoologist Ryou Bakura. What starts off as a mere trial voyage ends up being something much sinister as the Amazon gives a hint of its dark secrets...an evil that may cost Yami more than his life. Y/Y  
  
Author's Note: This story was intended to be a one shot, and as I wrote it, I decided I was not happy with the pace, character development, or description. Basically, I didn't like it at all, but because Ocean would absolutely murder me if I didn't write it, I decided to expand this story from a one shot into a novella. It will have chapters, but I can't imagine that there will be too many. Enjoy chapter one of Boto!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Domino University; Domino, Japan  
  
1920  
  
The office of the university president smelled strongly of binding glue and cherry wood, but with the deluge of books and the soft light of an October afternoon, it proved a welcome haven from the rest of the campus. Still, it was with some irritability that twenty-two year old Yami Mutou noted that his father was nearly half an hour late. While not a rare occurance, he still needed to finish some homework and get started on his paper for his biology class. Loosening his tie, Yami slumped down into his chair and ran a hand back through his already tousled bangs. He did not know why his father had summoned him, or why the matter could not wait until later.   
  
At the mid-hour chiming from the grandfather clock, Yami sighed and raised his arms in a languid stretch. He was about ready to leave, thinking that his father had forgotten the appointment, when something caught his eye. He stood up and crossed the few steps to the desk to shove some papers off a big, slightly musty, book.   
  
'Geography and Culture of the Amazonias'  
  
Cocking his head slightly, Yami ran his fingers along the gold leaf title and examined the other books. An atlas was open to a two page spread of a map of the world, various points circled in pencil, and travel schedules for steamships littered the desk. He was going to look at them more closely when the door to the office opened, and Aya Mutou entered, his face half hidden behind a stack of books in his arms.   
  
"Ah, Yami. I'm glad you're here," he welcomed jovially, setting the books down next to the door frame and brushing his sleeves.   
  
"Going on a trip?" Yami asked, gesturing towards the desk.  
  
"No. But Professor Bakura is."  
  
"Professor Bakura?"   
  
Yami had heard of him, of course. Ryou Bakura was an expert on zoology, renowned for his work and very well respected. Yami had planned on taking the course to give some extra padding to his biology degree, but he had yet to formally meet the man.   
  
"Yes. He wants the university to fund a two year research expedition to the Amazon. I personally woud grant it, but for a project of that magnitude, we need the approval of the Board of Directors. What they want to do is first send just a couple of people. That way, if the university decides to abort the expedition, not all of the funds would be lost.   
  
"What's this got to do with me?"   
  
"Well, Professor Bakura is going, to be certain," Aya said, digging a large folder out of one of the filing cabinets and handing it to Yami. Yami opened it to reveal an elaborate profile of Ryou Bakura, the sepia photograph showing a young man with wild white hair and dark eyes that sparkled merrily. "He was most offended when it was suggested that he might not be on the preliminary team. As for the second person...I was hoping that you'd be it."  
  
"Me!? I can't go to Brazil! I have classes! And homework! My grades--"  
  
"Are impeccable as always, Yami, despite what your mother says. I would allow you to skip this year."   
  
"But why me?"   
  
"Professor Bakura requested you specifically."  
  
Yami's eyes widened fractionally.  
  
"Any specific reason?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he was impressed by your biology work. You can ask him tonight."  
  
"What's happening tonight?" Yami questioned, handing the portfolio back to Aya.   
  
"We're having dinner tonight--the Board, me, and the Professor. I want you to be there, too."  
  
"My homework--"  
  
"It's Friday."  
  
Yami sighed again, his gaze travelling around the room as he searched for an excuse to not attend.   
  
"I suppose dinner wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Excellent. I have some more work to do, so I'll just have to meet you there. It's at eight thirty in Okiyama Hall. Dress somewhat formally."  
  
"Hm."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yami winced as he stuck two fingers in between the collar of his shirt and neck, trying to make it easier to breathe. He was standing outside the business hall of Domino University, pausing to gather his wits before entering. He never liked formal dinners, particularly when it involved the Board. He could never feel comfortable, and all his previous experiences had him nearly bored to tears. He also had no intention of actually accepting the offer to travel with Professor Bakura, but he owed his father enough to hear the situation out.   
  
Giving a growl, Yami clawed at his collar and breathed in as deeply as he could. If he had to suffer for the next three hours, he figured he might as well breathe while he could.   
  
"Exactly why I never wear those shirts anymore," a soft voice said, a degree of amusement making its way through. Yami jumped and pivoted around to see Professor Bakura standing there. The professor was young, no more than ten years older than Yami himself, and had an open, friendly face and gentle eyes. His white hair was spiking out in every direction, cascading over his shoulders and flopping messily across his brow. The professor was also dressed in a simple Oxford shirt and black slacks, remaining comfortable yet presentable.   
  
"Professor! You startled me."  
  
"Sorry. It just looked like you needed a sympathetic ear. Let me guess......not one for the social scene?"  
  
"That's one way of putting it," Yami answered and Ryou chuckled.   
  
"I feel the same way. That's why I'm eager to get the research team started. I'd much rather be in the middle of the jungle with leopards and pirhanas than dealing with *these* predators."   
  
Yami could not help but give a small smile, and he extended his hand into a formal greeting. "Yami Mutou."  
  
"Ryou Bakura," the professor responded, shaking Yami's hand. "I suppose your father told you why I wanted you here tonight?"  
  
"He did, but why did you choose me as your partner?"   
  
"You're the leading student in biology here. You're professors tell me it's hard for them to keep up with *you.* I've read some of your papers, and what could be better on a research expedition than a zoologist and a biologist?"   
  
"What's the goal?"   
  
"Exactly what I plan to explain to our....esteemed...Board of Directors. Will you join us?" Ryou asked, his expression a mixture of gentle pleading and invitation.  
  
Yami hesitated for only a moment before nodding his agreement. Ryou grinned and, straightening his posture, flanked Yami into the hall.   
  
Okiyama Hall was small compared to the Main Hall, but it was adjoined to a fully equipped kitchen, and it could be made to appear more a restaurant than an actual buisness meeting room. It was made for entertaining important visitors to the university, as well as the internal business of the Board of Directors. This time, it contained one long table...large enough to comfortably sit nine people and their meals. The Board members were all standing, scattered throughout the room as they talked amongst themselves and sipping their red wine.   
  
"Alcohol," Ryou whispered. "Small enough to be fashionable, and just enough servings to make them more open minded.....did I ever tell you how much I admired your father?"   
  
"Professor Bakura!" Aya called out, striding over to the pair. "And Yami! I'm so glad you both could make it! I see you two have already met."   
  
"We seem to both operate on similar timetables. Promising for a partnership," Ryou said, his eyes sparkling.   
  
"Yes, but let us hope we can convince those penny-pinchers that it would be worth it," Aya said and motioned them over to the table. "We can get started now, if you like."  
  
"Fine, fine," Ryou agreed cheerfully stopped to talk to a few more people before actually sitting down. For one who hated the social scene, Yami had to admit the professor operated with admirable ease.   
  
Dinner passed relatively quickly, filled with trivial conversation that Yami participated in only when he was directly spoken to, and only when dessert was served did Aya stand up and address the entire Board.  
  
"I would like to take this opportunity for my good friend and colleague, Professor Ryou Bakura, to introduce his latest proposition for the Board. Professor?"   
  
Aya sat once more, and with a final swallow, Ryou took his place.   
  
"Gentlemen, I would like to request the full support and funding of this university for a research expedition to the Amazon, in the country of Brazil. The time frame would be of two years, and I would need a team of at least ten men. I am willing to head the expedition, and would take upon myself all responsibilities of equipment, travel, and team hiring."  
  
"And what is your goal for this expedition?" Aya asked. Yami knew that this was the focal point in which Ryou could win his support, but first the professor had to take it and run with it. Ryou paused for a moment before continuing.   
  
"More is known about the ocean floor and the surface of the moon, than what is hiding in the deepest jungles here on terra firma. It is the new frontier of zoology, anthropology, and...biology. South America has replaced Africa as the dark continent....we know only a fraction of its secrets. New species are being discovered every day...my journals can barely keep up with the flood of these scientific breakthroughs. A square mile of land there could keep any man of science happy for the rest of his life, and it's only just the beginning. With this timing, Domino University can become the leader in zoological science. People from all over the world would flock to our discoveries and we would become foremost in the most basic and fundamental science of our earth: life. Through this research, we could present a better knowledge of not only other species, but of ourselves, as well."  
  
"As...inspiring...as that is, Professor, we are afraid we must also take into account our budget. We are no leader as of this time, and our funds are limited," one of the Board members said, a hint of regret in his voice.  
  
Ryou was quiet, but Aya quickly took the stage.  
  
"Professor Bakura and I expressed deep interest in the idea of a preliminary team...one that could stay and create an estimate of funds needed. A short stay of a few months should be accurate enough."   
  
"How many people would this preliminary team consist of?"  
  
"I would need only two," Ryou replied. "Myself....and another. I still need to find an exact companion."   
  
Yami looked over at his father, who was listening to a Board member whisper in his ear, knowing that several gazes were burning holes into his frame. The professor had made a good claim, and while the concept pulled violently on his scientific curiosity, he was still unsure. It would be a commitment that would be impossible to get out of.   
  
Rubbing his eyes, Yami pushed his chair back and stood.   
  
"If you'll all excuse me, I'm not feeling too well," he said and giving a curt bow, he exited, taking his drink with him.   
  
Yami did not go far, merely to a small alcove whose bay windows opened up into the bordering forest. Yami had always used it as a study niche, using it as a nice recluse from everything and everyone else. Tonight, he merely sat on the padded bench, setting his wine glass to the side, and tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes. He listened to the discussion in the hall rise and fall from heated discussion to civilized contemplation. He ignored it, and turned his attention up to the moon to think about all the consequences of joining Ryou on the team. The scientist in him burned at the prospect, but even just a couple of months was a long time to just abandon the rest of his life. However, being a member of the preliminary team did not mean he was committed to the main team, and if it did not suit him, he could resign and continue on with his studies....groaning and tearing the collar way from his neck, Yami crossed his arms over his knees and buried his face in them. It was too late for this, and he was starting to get a headache.   
  
He did not know for how long he stayed like that, but Yami imagined it must have been at least an hour, for when Ryou sat down next to him, the professor was looking just as exhausted, sipping from his own glass. Yami raised his head just enough to look at Ryou and have his question be coherent.  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Approved," Ryou answered with a small sigh of relief. "Well, the preliminary team, at least. All I need now is a partner."   
  
All went silent again, and it was a long time before Yami spoke.   
  
"Tell me, Professor, what would this voyage entail for me if I were to join you?"  
  
"Let's see...You'd spend a little over half a year away from your family and friends....in fact, a little over half a year without little civilized company at all, save for me. That half a year would be the most hot, humid, exhausting, painful, uncomfortable, restless, and down right miserable time of all for you. You'll be forced into situations where you could be in mortal danger including, but not limited to, insects, jungle cats, snakes, caimens, plants, and various bites, stings, venom and various infections of which we have no knowledge and most likely no cure for."   
  
"Well," Yami said at length. "Why are we just sitting here?"   
  
Ryou grinned, raising his wine glass in a triumphant toast.  
  
"Brazil?"   
  
Yami also raised his glass into a toast, the liquid sloshing as the glasses clinked together.   
  
"Brazil."   
  
*~*~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
